


World needs more ironhawk

by NSIW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSIW/pseuds/NSIW
Summary: From now until 14/02/2018Tell me what do you want to see about Clint Barton/Tony Starkand I will write it for you. :)铁鹰点梗，从今天起到年三十，你点梗，我写文。（English or 中文）





	1. Chapter 1

想看你那天说的那个游戏梗

 

第一章

 

正文：

 

“最近有个恋爱游戏特别火。”Clint觉得自己唯一做错的，就是在Kate随口说出这句话的时候没有认真听她都说了什么。

恋与复仇者，一款授权恋爱抽卡游戏。将自己设定为初始角色之后，可以抽卡抽到的复仇者走恋爱剧情。游戏氪金有上限，还有小礼物，金额全部用在儿童慈善上面。说白了其实和复仇者们之前慈善项目大体相似，顺便也给广大人名群众提供一下茶余饭后的谈资。

这款奇怪的（Clint最后定义的）游戏一上市，就在市场上引来不小的轰动。一时之间的男男女女都开始因为自己能在游戏上和复仇者‘谈恋爱’而激动了。以下是社交网络上的一些截图。

“队长真的好暖啊，我知道队长是个好人，但是攻略队长的感觉就像被泡在糖水里面啊！！就是总感觉不像是在恋爱游戏啊，感觉像是被隔壁大哥哥指导了人生了。“

“楼上已经很不错了，我抽到了博士之后，物理从C-硬生生的变成了B+”

“别说话了，抽到绯红妹妹的我现在都感觉脑子空空的”

“我就有一个弱小的问题，这个卡池里面没有鹰眼吗？我是奔着鹰眼来的啊。“

“楼上的，从开始到现在都没有人反应出抽到过鹰眼，倒是有人在一个群像里面找到了疑似鹰眼的发型（手动滑稽）。“

 

“先不说鹰眼，有人抽到过钢铁侠吗？“

“先不说鹰眼，有人抽到过钢铁侠吗？“

“先不说鹰眼，有人抽到过钢铁侠吗？还是我要花多少钱才能抽出钢铁侠？？？PS 马上要达到氪金顶配的我已经收到了Stark工业寄来的初代六复仇者的集体签名和限量衣服，都没有看到过传说中的钢铁侠？？？？喵喵喵？？？有些心酸有些欣慰？？“

有一天晚上的复仇者集结日，大家凑仔一起的时候看起来社交网络上大伙的留言。队长皱了皱眉头，不知道是哪个混蛋设计的这个游戏，他并不永远都是一副老年干部的形象吧。而Clint看到某条重要信息的时候也眉头一皱。

“为什么鹰眼就没有出现过，我一周前下了这个游戏就是想看看攻略自己是什么样子的啊？”Clint不满意的掏出了手机，一周前下载了这个游戏但是还没有打开的鹰眼不知道为什么有些失望。

“打开看看呗，看看你第一个抽到的人是什么？”Darcy第一轮就抽到了Loki，她只是耸了耸肩没有抱怨什么。

Clint也无所谓的点开了游戏了，放着超长的耍酷动画没看，和大家其乐融融的看着帕丁顿熊2。说真的这部片子可以取代圣诞小精灵在Clint心中圣诞电影的地位了。

五分钟后，全员的脑袋都凑了过来，准备见证Clint的第一张卡。

十秒钟之后……

“Clint，你知道你把你这张卡放到公共网络上，会有多少人来蹭你的运气吗？”Kate也在旁边凑了上来说到。

只见Clint的手机，赫然出现的，就是找遍了整个网络，都没有人抽出来的Tony Stark钢铁侠卡。一发入魂。

这些叽叽喳喳的女生，都没有看到一直斜躺在Clint左胳膊上Tony本人的一个隐晦的微笑。

 

在结束了一天的时候，Clint差点都忘了还有这么一个游戏。想起来的他躺在床上，又看了看关于网友根本抽不出来Tony的抱怨。盯着自己手机游戏画面里面，对他笑的一脸得意的Tony，这个笑容和无数次他们一起恶作剧成功时候如出一辙。

过了好久，整个房间里面只有Clint手机屏幕发出的光的时候。Clint接到了一个游戏提醒。

Tony：嗨，我亲爱的宝贝，你还没睡是在想我吗？

Clint翻了一个白眼，但是想了想这确实是Tony本尊会说出来的话。然后笑着回复了一句。

“是啊。在想某个天才，花花公子，亿万富翁和慈善家。”

Tony：“哦哦哦，要不是对于我自己有足够的了解，我还以为你在说四个人。毕竟能同时拥有这四个特点的人太少了。”

Clint看到这句话的时候终于没有忍住大笑了出来，这真的，就很Tony Stark了。怪不得有这么多的人喜欢玩这个游戏，人物把握的还是蛮准的。

“嗯，那你对此有什么办法呢？”Clint回复的时候都没注意到自己脸上的微笑。

“鉴于我是个天才，我对什么都会有办法。但是我必须保持着科学的严谨性，问问看，我们说的是什么问题呢？” Tony挑着眉毛抱着手臂挪移的表情栩栩如生地出现在Clint的脑海里。

“关于我想你。”Clint打完这句话就关掉了手机，钻进了被窝准备睡觉。有些一直以为没有点明的事情，Clint还没想好该怎么解决。

大概过了三分钟，或者三十分钟也说不定。手机突然传来了应用推送的声音，Clint从被窝里用自己也无法理解的速度飞速蹿出，打开了应用。

Tony：开门，莱格拉斯

门铃，从来没有想的如此恰到好处过。

“我亲爱的宝贝，听说你还没睡时因为在想我。”

 

FIN


	2. 小参谋退休投奔鹰鹰，撞破铁鹰……

小参谋退休投奔鹰鹰，撞破铁鹰……

 

正文：

准确的说，Brandt的退休计划维持了六天十七个小时二十六分钟，比Benji他们估计的早了大概有两天的时候。这位参谋出身本来就一脸严肃的Brandt，在回到队伍里面的第一天，脸黑到无以复加。

“我们有什么工作是能正面揍Stark一顿然后免除我们所有法律责任的吗？”Brandt说出这句话的时候脸不红，心不跳，就好像他的目标根本不是这个宇宙的钢铁侠一样。

要说明这些来龙去脉，得回溯到一个星期之前。那个时候Brandt开开心心顺顺畅畅的递上了自己的辞呈。抱着自己的心脏在这么跟着不可能小组可能迟早完蛋的觉悟，甚至都不太确定组织里还有没有别自己官籍还大的人的时候，就豪气干云天的走了。

他为国家效力了那么久，现在是他清闲一下的时候了。

于是，准退休的William Brandt，联系了自己的亲弟弟Clint Barton，准备好好的现在纽约玩一玩。对于一个来了纽约千百次，但是次次都在开会，还有几次是拯救世界的人来说。Brant真心很像在中央公园像个游客一样的找两张照片。

Clint现在和复仇者一起住在Stark建造的复仇者大厦里面，好在常年的工作薪水还都不错，从伦敦到纽约的飞机Brandt早就买好了头等舱，也按照他的习惯提前一个半小时到达了机场。而在他要Check in的时候，有几个穿着黑西装的人凑了上来。

Brant还在犹豫是一下子打趴着三个人还是不着边际的发出求救信号的时候，他听到了那些人的话：“亲爱的Brandt先生，我们是Stark工业的雇员。听您的弟弟说您今天要前往纽约。您可以不用去Check in了，因为Stark先生派了他的私人飞机来接您。”他们自己也觉得仅凭这令两句话不会让经验丰富的特工相信，说着还递出了手上的StarkPhone，之间视频里面Clint明显是躺在什么人的胸口，但是由于时差的关系，那边还是黑夜，Clint房子里面的窗帘被拉上，只透露着暖色的灯光。

“嘿，Will，Tony听说你要来就强烈要求用自己的飞机去接你回来。我本来想会回绝的，但是想想看这样你就可以在飞行途中躺着好好睡一觉了。而且，别说我没告诉你，铁罐的私人藏酒真的很棒。”

Brandt看着自己家弟弟不知道为什么有些炫耀的语气，自己都没发觉的笑了一下：“你也感觉去睡吧，等你睡醒了我就到了。“常年的工作特质让两个人都是多离少聚，虽然没有人明说，但是还是想念的。

而且Clint说的没有错，Tony Stark这个阔佬的库存真的很棒。只是，Brant更情愿相信刚刚在视频里，Clint靠着胸口的那个男人身上，发出的淡蓝色的光不是他想象的那个样子。

接下来的几天中，（虽然Brant是个情感不外露的人）但是Tony Stark缠在他弟弟身上的样子，更像是他才是离开自己最可爱弟弟好几年的人——恨不得每一秒都呆在他的身上。不，Brandt并没有抱怨什么。只是在他的记忆里，还能记得年纪小小的Clint，蹭在自己身边的样子。

压死Brant理智的最后一根稻草，是偶尔训练室里撞见了某两个。

不，Brandt，什么都没有看见，如果他看见了，他会恨不得挖掉自己的眼睛。

只是那天晚上晚饭过后，大家都在公共休息室到了晚安之后，Brandt想去训练室慢跑半小时然后好好洗个澡回去睡觉的时候。Jarvis礼貌的告诉他，训练室因为一些原因无法进入。这本来都没有什么问题，问题就出来，Brant鬼使神差的留在了休息室看起了《碟中谍》这部电影。就在电影快要完的时候，Clint和Tony两个人就相拥着一路打打闹闹地来了休息室。

“Hi，will，你还没睡。“看到自己家哥哥，开心打招呼的Clint。

“没呢，你也没睡。“Brandt揉了揉蹭上沙发靠在自己身边的Clint说到，还顺势摸了摸他的头，然后朝Clint身后的Tony点了点头。

“嗯，我们刚刚去训练室锻炼了一下。“Clint说着伸了伸懒腰，艰难地去够茶几上的薯片。

“但是Jarvis告诉我，训练室不能使用了。“Brandt的一句话，换来了Tony别有意味的微笑，和从后面都能看出来脸红耳朵红的Clint。还有，他弟弟那个动作，完美的暴露了他身上工字背心下摆，没盖住的腰窝上的吻痕。

不，Brandt，什么都没有看见，即使这样，他也会恨不得挖掉自己的眼睛。

 

FIN


	3. 铁鹰变老

正文

他们相遇的时候，就不是年轻的小伙子。Clint依旧记得在Loki第一次入侵地球的时候他和Tony第一次相遇。这个男人比他年长几岁，但是因为生活和工作环境的不同，他们的皮肤状态似乎看不出年轻的差距。要不是Tony Stark出了名的喜欢熬夜和折腾自己，他甚至能比Clint看上去年轻些。

Clint总在说他感觉到自己第一个变老的器官是肺，刚刚加入神盾的那段时间。Clint敢说自己训练一上午下来都不会喘气的，现在的Clint虽然还是骁勇善战，但是他总是说他能感觉到控制胸腔的肌肉在慢慢老化，肺的运转在时刻挑战者他的呼吸系统。气喘吁吁原来根本不会出现在他身上的情况，也开始频繁的出现了。而Tony告诉他，这只可爱的爱情鸟想多了，Clint的气喘吁吁并不是因为年龄，而是因为自己的吻技太好了。并且某个天才也不羞耻于承认，他疯狂迷恋亲吻Clint的感觉，才是造成了某肉频繁肺功能不够用的元凶。

而Tony则会说，他第一个变老的器官是大脑和神经系统。这听上去不可能，Tony仍旧是这个时代不可多得的天才，但是也许只有天才才能知道这里面也许会有不同。Tony总是在抱怨，大脑的神经元细胞的数量是一定的，是不可修复的，而从他开始衰老的那一瞬间，他的神经元细胞就在每日减少。他只所以还是这么聪明，可能是因为他本身的容量就超出了正常人的范围。Tony说的言之凿凿，有理有据，他甚至还列出了证据，那就是他的协调性越来越不好了，总是忍不住的要摔倒什么上面。Clint只是哼了哼，你永远是最年轻的小精灵，只要你不要想着次次都要把我压在床上，你就不会摔倒了。

Clint不服输的说道，我到底还是老了，骨质开始流失，进入自然老化的过程。我一定是比之前矮了，要不怎么有的时候还会觉得Tony你高大英俊的不得了。

 

倒是这一局Tony显得大度多了，因为Clint觉得他长出来的白发混杂着性感，Tony到也是哼哼两句就接受了这个事实。

 

而Clint真正开始衰老的第一个器官，是眼睛。Clint适应强光的能力开始减弱，有的时候过强的刺激甚至会让他流泪。Tony注意到了这些，一句话没说。但是第二天，Clint的床头上放着Dummy摆上的墨镜，带着全息投影的那种。

 

Tony真正开始衰老的器官是心脏。曾经被反应堆压迫着的心脏，供血早都成为了一个隐患。即使后来去掉了反应堆，那里留下的伤痕和曾经对胸骨的伤害还隐隐约约的在那里。没到阴雨天气，胸口就是一阵别涨，有的时候会让Tony在梦中惊醒。但是Clint也发现了，温度可以缓解Tony的症状，这也就是为什么每晚入睡前，Clint的手掌总会轻轻搭在Tony胸口的原因。

 

他们在变老，一天接着一天。但是就像他们说道，除了永生和不死，他们才是这个世界的神明，忙着战争和爱情。

 

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

正文：

Clint Barton决定开始减肥了，这个想法来的不算突然，但是却很坚定。

有一天，Clint从通风管道里面在自己的领地巡逻的时候（其实也就是Tony的实验室和他们的房子）， 他发现自己在管道里面前进的平均速度变慢了。当他从通风管道里面跳出来，但是没有成功吓到Tony Stark之后，Clint彻底承认，他的技能疏忽了，这一切的源头，都是因为Tony Stark这个混蛋把他养胖了。

Clint一点都不愿意承认，但是和Tony Stark谈恋爱的过程让她放松了警惕。倒不是说Clint现在的体能已经无法通过考核了，他还是简简单单就能让手下的实习特工哭出来。但是对比自己之前的战绩，Clint觉得这一切的错误都是Tony Star卡的错。

Clint说他胖了，想要去游泳，但是Tony手上的爆米花看上去被焦糖烤的刚刚好，而且Tony的眼神，Clint觉得自己就算能忍心把一只金毛踢开都不忍心拒绝这个他面前没什么脸皮的人。而且Tony第二天也陪他去了游泳池，虽然到最后他们是不是在游泳不得而知。但是Tony Stark坚持这样的运动更能消耗体力，Clint出了红着脸看想别的地方也没有说别的什么。

Clint说他胖了，想要去训练室，但是Tony全息屏幕上显示着最新升级的弓箭图纸，说着想让Clint去他实验室看看的表情，Clint觉得自己就算能忍心把一只金毛踢开扔到家门外面也不忍心拒绝这个用笑眯眯的眼睛看着他的人。尽管第二天，Tony拿来升级之后的弓箭，让Clint试试的时候。Clint确实觉得Tony实现了他昨晚把自己压在试验台上时候承诺，操到他到现在都能感觉Tony在他身体里面的感觉。

Clint说他胖了，想要去健身房，但是现在Tony让他骑乘在自己身上从下而上看着他的眼神又让Clint动容了。Tony说他爱着自己的全部，Clint能忍心把一只金毛踢开赶出家门扔到狂风暴雨的街上，都不会会相信Tony盯着他眼睛说出来的这样的话。

 

Clint觉得他胖了，所有人都告诉他那时恋爱带了的一点点负效应，而且他们都愿意拍着胸脯保证，Clint看上去并没有什么变化。除了Tony笑着抱住自己恋人的时候，捏了捏那几乎看不到的小赘肉。

FIN


End file.
